


Not A Real Substitute

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Set after IWMTLY. This fic will only make sense if you’ve seen all season five up to the mentioned episode. Spike and ‘Buffy’ go on a date to the Bronze and run into some trouble. This is a really short fic. PG





	Not A Real Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Set after IWMTLY. This fic will only make sense if you’ve seen all season five up to the mentioned episode. Spike and ‘Buffy’ go on a date to the Bronze and run into some trouble. This is a really short fic.

"So are we going to the Bronze?" Her voice happy and giddy. Her blond hair and hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Her clothing a simple see through black dress made of the right combination of nylon and spandex. Of course she wore a black bra and a black thong underneath the outfit which left nothing to the imagination.

"Of course Buffy." Spike smiled at her. She smiled and grabbed him toward her, kissing him deeply, they stayed lip locked for a couple of minutes. Even the bouncer was wondering when the couple down the end of the street were going to come up for air.

"You didn’t say anything about my dress." Buffy pouted, as she turned around modelling the dress.

"It’s . . ." He growled looking at her, which made her smile cause she knew what that meant.

"So I take it that you like." Buffy smiled. He grabbed her planted a searing kiss on her lips.

"O . . Ok let’s go inside." Spike gasped out as he broke away. She was perfect. All he’d ever wanted. Or needed. She quickly wiped her lipstick off of his lips, and then quickly fixed her own. They started to walk down the alley.

Before he knew what had happened he was raised off of the ground and flung into the side of dumpster. He regained his senses quickly to see two fury’s of blond hair, duking it out.

Buffy hoisted up her dress and gave her a attacker a scissor kick to the face which didn’t even move the figure.

Spike shook off the dizziness as he felt something cool dripping down his forehead. He touched it and got up slowly.

 

* * *

"No one touches my boyfriend." Buffy yelled at the figure, "You can’t have him. He loves me. I was made for him."

"I could careless about some stupid vampire. I want my Key and I want it now!" Glory back handed Buffy into the wall and sent her sliding to the ground. Glory turned to Spike, grabbing him by his lapels, "I’ve never drained a demon before, but I’ve got to teach her a lesson."

Buffy quickly stood up, spun Glory around. Glory let go of Spike and Buffy took the opportunity and head butted the demigod.

"Ohh that hurt. The REALLY hurt."

Buffy went into full Slayer mode, throwing calculated kicks and punches at Glory and just as easily avoiding Glory’s defensive attacks.

"Hey what’s going on down there?" One the Bouncer’s yelled running down the alley.

Which distracted the slayer.

"Forget you. I’ll get the key myself." Glory broke out of Buffy grasp and stuck her fingers into her brain.

"Oh sh . . . ." Were the last words that Glory spoke.

 

* * *

Spike watched as Glory slipped her fingers into Buffy's head. Bolts of blue electricity passed between the two women. Glory and Buffy shook violently. They both screamed uncontrollably. Spike cringed as the coppery, metallic and plastics began to burn. The two women were now on fire and disintegrated into burnt rumble in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Bloody hell. I don’t have enough money to get Warren to make me another one." Spike cursed as he went back to his crypt.

* * *

The Bouncer stood shocked at the sight he’d just witnessed. But he had no intention of telling anyone what he’d seen.

 

The End.


End file.
